phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Django Brown
Django Brown is one of Phineas and Ferb's friends. He can surf and, so he believes, put his foot behind his head (painfully). He is also a very good artist and participates as the announcer in Phineas and Ferb's chariot race. ("Greece Lightning") Biography Django was born in America and is the son of the artist Beppo Brown, who is famous for his work in making giant creations, from refrigerators to dental floss ("Oil on Candace"). He is a friend of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. Django makes a cameo appearance at the Backyard Beach as one of the surfers that Buford removes from the surfing competition ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). He appears to have or think he has athletic ability, and seems to believe he can put his foot behind his head. When Phineas and Ferb created their own circus, Django attempted to do it as part of his act and subsequently had to be carried away by cart due to his injuries ("Jerk De Soleil"). He was shown at the "Summer Rocks" music festival playing rock and roll on a violin and wearing a kilt ("The Baljeatles"). He's a fan of the Space Adventure franchise and sang in Our Movie's Better Than Yours ("Nerds of a Feather"). During the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's attempted takeover of the 1st Dimension's Tri-State Area, he piloted the Robotic Shark to help resistance effort along with the other kids and the O.W.C.A. agents (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Physical Appearance Django has spiky brown hair, which is very shaggy and covers a part of his ears. He wears a short-sleeved yellow T-shirt, and red with orange blotted shorts. He has blue eyes. He usually sports a pair of sandals. Skills and abilities *'Surfing:' Django can surf, granted clumsily ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). *'Putting foot behind head:' Django tries to put his foot behind his head, but he isn't flexible enough, so when he tries it at Phineas and Ferb's cirque, he gets hurt ("Jerk De Soleil"). *'Artist:' Like his dad, Beppo Brown, he is very good at art. His latest work was a picture of him and his dad he wants to show to him, but he thinks it is too small in comparison to his dad's art to show to his dad. The picture, later, is honored by his dad putting it on the front of his giant fridge ("Oil on Candace"). *'Violinist:' He has been shown playing violin rock ("The Baljeatles"). *'Singing:' He can sing ("Nerds of a Feather"). Background Information *He is named after series creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's son Django Marsh.Dan Povenmire Correspondence); the same happened with his sister, Jenny Brown, whose name comes from Jenny Marsh, Swampy's daughter. *It was confirmed by Dan Povenmire that Jenny is his sister. Django's normal clothes resemble her's. *He may be Scottish as he was once seen wearing a kilt. Alternatively, he might just like wearing kilts. *In the Laughapalooza Joke Book, it is mentioned that he is a hippie. *Django's first spoken line was in "Jerk De Soleil". His only speaking roles are in "Jerk De Soleil", "Greece Lightning", and Oil on Candace". *The costume Django wears in "Nerds of a Feather" resembles the UNSC's standard battle suit and the Federation's MI battle suit. The rifle he was reloading resembles a Fusionfall rifle weapon. Appearances References es:Django Brown pl:Django Brown HE:ג'נגו בראון Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Brown family Category:Males Category:Speckies Category:Django Brown Category:Background Characters